In general, films made of polyethylene terephthalate, polycarbonate, an alicyclic hydrocarbon polymer, and the like have been conventionally used for touch panels. However, their insufficient heat resistance, their thermal expansion coefficients, and their large birefringence have been problematic. Transparent conductive films using the above materials and touch panels using the conductive films have also involved problems such as insufficient heat resistance, thermal expansion coefficients, and large birefringence. On the other hand, high heat resistant polymers such as polyimide, polyether sulfone, polyether ketone, polyallylate, and a liquid crystal polymer are generally excellent in heat resistance, chemical resistance, and electrical insulating properties, but can find use in limited applications in the field of optics.
JP 2004-143449 A is a document relating to the present invention.
By the way, the cage-type polyorganosilsesquioxane represented by a formula (RSiO3/2)n has been described in JP 2004-143449 A. The document also describes that the cage-type polyorganosilsesquioxane can be used as a mixture with another resin. In the formula, R represents an organic functional group containing an acryloyl group or the like, and n represents 8, 10, 12, or 14.